A Fallen Leaf
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: After a very bad fight… he gets kicked out of his apartment by his beloved girlfriend. He wanders aimlessly in the park and plops down on a bench… his only companion… a fallen leaf... ONESHOT SS


**Just a random one-shot drabble…**

**Title:** A Fallen Leaf

**Summary:** After a very bad fight… he gets kicked out of his apartment by his "beloved" girlfriend. He wanders aimlessly in the park and plops down on a bench… his only companion… a fallen leaf...

**Aging: **Sakura: 18 – Syaoran: 19

**Genre: **Romance

**DISCLAIMER:** Rights are reserved to CLAMP and ONLY CLAMP

**A Fallen Leaf**

_A Leaf blows North,  
__The winds caressing its beautiful colours,  
__Textures,  
__It's careening throughout the world…  
__Floating,  
__Dancing,  
__Flying with the winds on high.  
__A Leaf blows North,  
__Bouncing against tress,  
__Brothers,  
__Sister trees of his mother.  
__The Leaf dances on the rays of sunlight,  
__Absorbing its essence…  
__A Leaf blows North,  
__Floating downward, towards the location of Tomoeda,  
__A Little town,  
__Home,  
__Loved by all…  
__A Leaf blows North…  
__Landing on a Bench  
__For all to see…_

"LI SYAORAN!" Kinomoto Sakura screamed as she saw her boyfriend walk into the house, his briefcase in his hand. Li Syaoran, part-owner of the 'Cavern' a well respected bar. He pooled in 50 percent of the money and so did his elder cousin, Hiiragizawa Eriol, 21 year old. Eriol had the day off that Saturday so Syaoran went to go check on the bar, to check if it was ok.

If both Syaoran and Eriol were unavailable, they had backup managers, Takashi Yamazaki, boyfriend of Chiharu Mihara, Jamie Lao, boyfriend to Rika Sasaki and Mika Koji, boyfriend to Naoko Yanagisawa.

Tomoyo Daidouji, best friend to Kinomoto Sakura, was Eriol's fiancée, and Sakura herself was Syaoran's long term girlfriend.

"What's up babe?" Syaoran said as he walked into the kitchen, eyeing his fierce girlfriend definitely. One wrong move and that girl will pounce…

"What the hell did you tell Aria?" Sakura seethed. Aria Kinomoto, Sakura's cousin, her fathers brothers daughter. Aria was 14 years old and looked up to Sakura and even likes her boyfriend, Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged. Aria came to visit the night before and had to leave while Sakura was still doing night classes. Aria just called and told Sakura something…

"I don't know, what did I tell Aria?" Syaoran asked casually. Sakura screamed as she ran forward and slapped Syaoran hard on his left cheek. The great Li Clan leader gripped his cheek, his eyes wide.

"You told Aria that _before the month is out, I'll get you_, didn't YOU?" Sakura hollered.

Syaoran tapped his chin. "I think I did… why?"

"THE POOR GIRL THINKS YOU'RE OUT TO RAPE HER! LI SYAORAN HOW COULD YOU?" Sakura screamed, really pissed off at her boyfriend at the moment.

Syaoran shrugged. "Yo, it was a joke, if your cousin doesn't get th-"

"Get out," Sakura cut him off.

Syaoran looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said get out," She said in a dangerous whisper, "I don't want to see your face right now." Sakura shoved him towards the door.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Syaoran jumped as Sakura slammed the door in his face.

"Sakura!" He pounded on the door, "Babe, let me in!"

"GO AWAY!" Sakura screamed. The nerve of him, saying something like that to her baby cousin!

Syaoran knew better than to mess with his ticked off girlfriend so he left the apartment building. He'd return in an hour or so. He wandered aimlessly to the Tomoeda Park which was a few blocks down from their apartment. He sighed, it was raining earlier that morning so everything was yet. He made it to a park bench that seemed semi dry. He sat down roughly, eyeing a fallen leaf dangerously that was sitting close to him…

'Too close for comfort,' he thought as he picked the leaf up by the stem.

"Hi Bob," Syaoran said to the leaf, naming it Bob. "What's up? Did your girlfriend kick you out of your tree too?"

The leaf moved in the win. Syaoran raised a brow. "I must be insane," he thought, "I'm talking to a fucking leaf!"

Even still… at least the leaf wouldn't scream at him…

"I didn't mean to, Bob." Syaoran said. "Honestly, it's just who I am. Aria should understand that… I'm 18, my hormones are screaming to fuck Sakura good… but I'm being a good guy Bob, seriously… I haven't done anything but kiss her…"

Oh yeah… Li Syaoran was insane alright.

"I just love Sakura so much that it sometimes hurts. It's like she's expecting me to be "the best" and she sometimes forgets who I really am, a horny teenager looking for a good lay."

The leaf blew again. Syaoran scrunched his nose. "Did ya have a sweetheart Bob?"

----

Sakura sighed as she paced her living room floor. Syaoran hadn't knocked once after her explosion and it was really freaking her out. 'What if he did something stupid?' she thought. She knew she was going overboard with Syaoran flirting with Aria thing, but a) she felt threatened and b) for Christ's sake, her cousin was only 14! The girl still didn't know what hormones meant! Sakura got up and quickly grabbed her Spring jacket, since it was the beginning of Autumn. She pulled her shoes on and ran outside, hoping to find her boyfriend fast…

And soon…

----

"You don't? Fucking fag," Syaoran scowled at the leaf, "you're such a loner… and I should really stop talking to a leaf." Syaoran said as he placed the leaf down beside him. He buried his head in to his hands and sighed.

"I royally screwed up," he thought, "Sakura probably hates me… I might even have to move in with Bob."

"Bob?" Said a voice behind him. Syaoran didn't even acknowledge the voice. "Yeah, my new leaf buddy, Bob." Syaoran pointed to the leaf before realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Sakura!" He gasped as he got up, whirling around. He was amused to find his girlfriend holding onto the brinks of sanity.

Oh yes, she was gonna laugh.

"BOB?" She hollered, laughing with all her might. It was just too precious, Li Syaoran, reduced to talking to Bob, his pal leaf? PRECIOUS!

"Yo, at least Bob won't kick me outta our apartment." Syaoran pouted. Sakura giggled.

"Sorry I overreacted honey," she murmured as she walked closer to him, "it's just Aria is so young and you're so…"

"Old?" Syaoran grinned. "Yeah, I'd be a pedophile if I went with her eh?"

Sakura raised a brow. "If you did, I'd probably castrate you."

Syaoran winced as his hands went to hide his privates. "I like my man parts thank you very much."

Sakura giggled. "So do I."

Syaoran was amazed before grinning cockily. "Tempting little vixen, aren't you?"

Sakura fluttered her eyelashes. "I know, but that's why you love me, ne?"

Syaoran chuckled as he hugged Sakura. "Sorry about the comment on your cousin,"

"Forgiven," Sakura murmured, "just apologise to her. She thinks her shadow's gonna rape her."

Syaoran smiled as he pressed his lips against Sakura's. He savoured the feel of it, getting a good feeling that she'll explode when she finds out that he ruined her roast pan by using it to hit Eriol across the head.

Neither did Eriol die… nor did he get hurt in any way.

Though Sakura's roast pan did dent…

Oh yes, Syaoran savoured the feeling of his kiss, before fight number to starts in just about…

'3 hours,' he completed his thought. Tonight Sakura was gonna make roast… it was planned for quite some time now. Syaoran winced as Sakura pulled back.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked.

"Wanna eat out?" Syaoran asked quickly. Sakura raised a brow. "Eh? No roast?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I was thinking Sushi?"

Sakura giggled. "Saves me trouble, sure. But next week is Roast for sure, ok"

Syaoran sighed in relief as he nodded. 'Roast fight isn't for a week… thank god…'

'Damn that Eriol and his thick head!'

* * *

**My ending died… but its late… whatchya think? If you like it, I might do a Sakura getting mad at Syaoran because of her roast pan type of thing…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
